The present invention relates to improvements in carrying cases adapted for use with photographic accessories. The increased popularity of photography as a hobby has created a need for an inexpensive carrying case designed for carrying such photographic equipment as lenses and film. Amateur photographers often engage in photographing in connection with other activities, such as hiking or cross country skiing; and they require a carrying case which is durable, flexible, lightweight, readily accessible, and which does not interfere with the user's mobility. Further, due to the delicate nature of most photographic equipment, it is important that the carrying case be sufficiently padded to protect the equipment from jarring and breakage.
Several carrying cases have been provided for in the prior art; however, they are not easily adaptable for use under the conditions contemplated by the present invention. Carrying cases of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,470 comprise a case manufactured of rigid, material, such as polyethylene, and provide that the camera also be carried in the case. In addition, carrying cases of this type do not provide padding between the lenses so that damage may occur to the lenses in heavy use conditions, such as hiking, camping or other vigorous activity on the part of the photographer.
Similarly, carrying cases of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,560, provide that photographic lenses be carried over the user's shoulder in a vertical, stacked configuration of rigid lens containers attached to a shoulder strap. This arrangement is inappropriate for use by a photographer engaged in vigorous physical activity.
Cases for carrying personal articles, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,249, are inadequate for carrying photographic lenses and the like because they do not provide the necessary protection from shocks or other conditions. Such carrying cases provide individual rigid compartments which have individual flaps for the compartments and no padding. This arrangement cannot successfully be used for delicate camera lenses and the like, for reasons stated above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrying case of a lightweight flexible waterproof construction to permit the case to conform to the contours of its user's body; and having individual, flexible, tube-shaped padded compartments disposed in side-by-side relationship and being custom-fit camera lenses for maximum protection and ease of use.
It is also an object to provide a case which has a single flexible flap closure for all compartments which is adjustable both vertically and laterally.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.